Hollow Moon
by 3578125
Summary: With Bella leaving with Renesmee Edward and Jacob are left with emtpy hearts. Will everyone around them accept their new love and most importantly, can they?
1. Why Dont I Just make like a Banana?

_Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or anything associated with it_

**Jacobs POV**

"Please stay?"

"Why would I do that? It seems quite apparent that I am not wanted here, they want me gone!"

"We don't want you to go Bella, please listen to some reason." A small voice came from behind me, knowing all too well that it was the voice of the pixie like Cullen – Alice.

"I don't want to listen to your fucking reason" she said as she glared at Edward and pointed at him with her now whitened skin. "We are leaving. And we are leaving NOW!"

"No! Please don't leave...not with her" I said trailing off to a quiet whisper, knowing all too well what was coming next.

"Not with her" she said in a quiet and collected tone, I did not expect that. "You do know that she is my daughter, you may well of imprinted on her Jacob Black..."hissing my name - as if this is my fault - "...but quite frankly I could not care, I am taking Renesmee and getting the hell out of here, before he decided to do more damage" Bella yelled as she grabbed Renesmee of the couch and started for the door.

"You really are a callous bitch, you do know that don't you?" Edward spoke for the first time since I arrived. "You are so hypocritically selfish that you do not care about Jacobs feelings when they are no longer directed at you" I was surprise that he was taking my side; he never really showed any _enthusiasm _to me imprinting on his daughter. "You are seriously going to spilt Jacob and Renesmee up?"

"I will do whatever I want!" she yelled in whisper and continued "it does not matter the part you had to play in all of this, that you are the one to drive me out of this p-"

"I am the one to drive you out of this place" Edward interrupted before she could finish "it has nothing to do with that fact that ever since you became a vampire, you have been treating like everyone else like trash?!"

With that Bella pushed past Edward shouting "You are nothing but trash to me EDWARD CULLEN" and darting into the forest with Renesmee.

She took her, will I ever see her again, what was I to do know – I have never heard of the imprinted and the imprinter being separated, there had never been any need to separate them.

_And now thanks this stupid fucking blood-sucker I wasn't ever going to see her grow and love._

"You think this is my fault _mutt!_" Edward glared at me know what I had thought.

"Well whose fault was it then, I really doubt it was Nessie's fault yet she has to suffer just as much as I do"

"You think she will suffer as much as you" he looked at me with and let out an angered laugh "she was just a child still, she had no idea of the love you know, she will grow older and love many other" he said to me, each word ripping through me like daggers...knowing that he was right. "But..." oh god he wasn't finished, more daggers "she will never know who her father is!" he finished in a whisper and sign. I did not see that coming. I felt really bad for him, knowing again that he was right.

_Why was I feeling bad for him, it's his fault there gone. I just wish she would just come back._

"Me too" Edward said quietly, I cringed at the sheer sadness in his voice.

_One Week Later_

It has been one week since Bella left with Renesmee; I don't even know why they left. I haven't been back to _their _house – I don't want anything else to do with them, they drove her away.

I was walking through the forest - that used to always clear my head, but lately nothing is working. Before I even tried working in my 'work shop' building random assortments of things that I will probably never use. But nothing is working, all I can think of now is:

_What now!_

"You've got me" an all too familiar spoke from above in one of the many hundreds of branches, lifting me from my little retrieve.

_Where the hell did he come from!_

"You, what the fuck are you doing here, it's all your fault that their gone"

"Is that so Jacob Black" injecting as much venom as possible in my name and hopping down from the high branch he was so _perfectly _balanced on "you are so blinded by your affection for Bella and distaste for me, that you refuse to comprehend that this may not be my fault." He continued.

"Then whose fault was it" I hissed "who should I point my finger at."

"Why not my lovely wife" he hissed back. "She is the one that left, she is the one that took Renesmee, and she is th-"

"But you're the one who drove her out of this place, you and your constant arguments"

_They argued so much that it wasn't even funny anymore._

"No it wasn't" he said agreeing with my unspoken thoughts.

"What was the argument about this time – you being overprotective again" I hissed at him with probably more venom and sarcasm that needed.

"You know nothing _mutt_" he snarled back at me. He hadn't called me mutt in such a long time, it actually hurt and I flinched away at the words, but not wanting him to see that his voice cut me deep I snapped at him –

"Why don't you fill me in then, leech"

"In all seriously Jacob..." his voice quite and control – it always surprised me, sudden changes of tone, I just _knew _that something worse coming "Bella was a wonderful human, brilliant and smart – but..."he hesitant like saying the words actually hurt him "...when she turned, she began to change. She thought she was better than everyone, she was flirting with other men to see what kind of response her _new beauty_ would bring." This, this I was surprised by!

"I didn't think she was like that, you two always seemed so happy – like nothing could break you apart"

"Sorry to disappoint you, _dog_ but things between Bella and myself have been very rocky for a while" he snapped all the fury back in his voice "But it seems you were all wrapped up in your own little word with Renesmee to notice anything else"

This brought back all the sadness and despair of before.

_What was I to do now? I have never heard of an imprintee ever being pulled away from the one who imprinted on them. What was I to do, should I go see that elders?_

"That would probably be the best course of action" Edward said obviously listening into my thoughts.

"Keep out of my head, you know that's extremely rude" I replied with as much sarcasm and fury I could muster from this emotional state.

"It's not like I can turn it off" he snapped back at me. "However, I do agree with you, you probably should consult your elders" calming his voice down at a startling speed.

"What?!" I was shocked by the consideration in his voice "Why would you care anyway? Like you said this only effects me, Renesmee will grow old never knowing how I felt – isn't that all you care about?" I snapped.

"Jacob" startled again by the sincerity in his voice "We have both lost someone we loved, I know how that feels. However if there is some way that you can stop this imprinting thing, and the hurt would eventually go away, is that not better than nothing"

"Why do you care?" I said with honest curiosity.

"As much as it does not come across, I have come to view you as a friend Jacob Black" I froze in place, listening to the words that I thought I would never hear. "Well maybe not view you as a friend, but I no longer see you as an enemy, and I will try to be a civil with you – I feel I owe you that much"

"Oh" it wasn't much of an answer but it was the only answer I had. "Err...thanks I guess"

"You're welcome, now I do suggest you go see the elders and see if something can be done about this"

"Right...erm ok...see ya, I guess – since we're being civil and all" I said with a sarcastic tone, and with that I stuck out my tongue and ran, changing my wolf form.

_Jake is that you? What's going on? _Thoughts came at me that I knew were Sam's.

_Yeah, it's me – could you do me a favour and call a meeting with the elders I want to discuss this imprinting thing._

_Of course. Go back to your house we will try sort this out, I will call the others._

I ran through forest seeing a blur of green and brown. Finally reaching the edge of the forest I changed back to human, "fuck" I didn't have any cloths with me, I was in such a hurry I shredded them – sometimes I really hated this changing thing.

I had to get back to the house and it was only across a small road, I'll chance it and run over hoping no one will see me. I poked my head out the last of the trees that surround me hoping to see no one. "Good" I whispered to myself. No one around, so I quickly throw myself onto the road about to start into a run but before I can even think about moving –

BANG. Something big, metal and fucking sore hit the side of me. I smelt blood not really knowing where it was coming from, but the world around seemed to haze into darkness. And then...sheer black.

**Edwards POV**

"Fuck" I heard when I started to walk back home _I shredded my bloody cloths._

I laughed to myself, imagining Jacob standing in the middle of the forest naked not having any way to get to his house. That caught me off guard – thinking about Jacob naked – that was something I never really thought about, until now.

All I was doing was walking through the forest to clear my head from all the thoughts of my family. Pity from Esme, sympathy from Carlisle, annoyance from Rosalie. I really didn't want any of it, I just wanted some time alone, and then I come across a mind with the same idea as mine – to be alone.

I never didn't like Jacob, but he wasn't my favourite person in the world, but seeing him there alone _knowing _he felt just as alone as I did. I couldn't just leave things the way they were, so why not trying to be civil towards him – he lost someone too, and I doubt he will get over it just as easily. After all it wasn't Renesmee's fault that they can't be together.

I smelt something that instantly snapped me out of my retrieve – blood. Not just normal blood of that of an animal or human. But more potent, like an earthy smell full of musky undertones of the surrounding forest.

Before I could even comprehend on how to act, I was in motion – flying towards the smell of Jacob's blood, moving in and out of the forest avoiding the tree trunk with more ease than possible – manoeuvring through the forest to the fringe of the woods, I flew out of the trees and greenery to see a naked body – mangled and broken – lying motionless on the ground.

I took an involuntary step towards the body on the ground and was instantly bombarded by a low growl.

"What the fuck is that leech doing on our land?!" came a voice through the growl.

"Calm yourself Paul" said a calm but serious voice that I vaguely recognized as Sam the wolf pack Alpha. "We'll deal with him later, now we have to get Jacob to a doctor"

"What happened?" I asked in a quiet whisper, so not to push this Paul character over the edge.

"None of your business you fifthly blood-sucker" Paul retorted with a snarl and hiss.

"Well if you want Jacob to live, I suggest you take him to Carlisle, human doctors are not equipped to deal with the supernatural, _dog_" I replied with more venom than really necessary.

"What did you call me" Paul yelled before he disappeared and a large grey wolf materialized in his place. The wolf flew towards me, snapping wildly. I quickly moved out of the way making the wolf smash in to the tree behind me, snapping more than a few.

"Paul" Sam's voice ringed with the seriousness and command of an alpha "can't you see that Jacob is still lying on the ground, a minute away from death and you choose now to fight"

"It wasn't my fault; that stupid leech is not only on our land – which he is _forbidden. _But he insults me!" came the voice of the once again human Paul from behind me.

"I apologize for being on your land" I said to both Sam and Paul "I smelt the blood, knowing it was Jacob and I acted"

"Why do you care anyway?" Paul hissed. Honestly I had no idea why I cared so much.

"Because we decided to be civil to each other, I may not be quite his friend – but I would like to think that I am no longer his enemy" I said quick enough that didn't seem to notice my hesitation "you can shout abuse at me some more later – but I sincerely advise we take Jacob to see Carlisle" with that I moved towards Jacob and picked him up in my arms carefully to avoid doing any more damage. "You are all more than welcome to come to my home until Jacob is better" with that I head to the forest and ran, fast enough to still be faster than human speed but slower so I would not move Jacob about so much. I was only vaguely aware that I was being followed by a large wolf – possibly Sam, as it was not the silvery wolf that tried to get the munch on me.

_I am coming with you, and I shall circle around your home – in order to keep an eye on Jacob. Paul is away to tell the others and Billy._

I just nodded in acknowledgement to Sam's thoughts.

On arriving at my home I went up the door and it suddenly opened.

"What happened? I smell blood – is that Jacob?!" Alice began in a whisper but ending up shouting. Alice was one of the few in our family that warmed to Jacob easily.

"He got hit by a car or lorry – it was a hit in run" I said to her walking past her into the large open living room "Carlisle, he needs help – he has lost a lot of blood and I'm pretty sure a few ribs are broke"

"Edward take him up to the room with the bed left over from Bella's pregnancy" Carlisle spoke in his collected tone, quite evidently going into doctor mode "I will be up in a moment, I just need to get my bag from the car"

I went upstairs in quite a hurry and went to the room Carlisle instructed. I put Jacob in the hospital bed, Carlisle _acquired _during Bella's pregnancy – and got a blanket out from the cupboard and placed it over Jacobs's bottom half, so that he wasn't quite so naked. I moved to go and stand by Jacob head. All his hair that had grown out again was whipped all over his bloodied face, I move my hand to push the hair out of his face and I tuck it behind his ear, and without truly thinking about what I was doing I drew my finger down his jaw line and down his neck – brushing his warmer than usual skin with the tip of my fingers.

"Mmmh" Jacob moaned into my touch, he just moaned – at my touch.

His eyes opened ever so slightly and just then I remembered that I was still brushing his face and neck – I pulled away.

"No...Please don't stop" he breathed out "I'm so warm, too hot"

I was taken aback by his request but nevertheless I put my hand on top of his forehead. He was right – he was burning, much hotter than I thought to expect, even from a wolf.

"Mmmh" he moaned again into my touch. It didn't surprise me as much as I liked it; I liked making him feel better.

"Ah-hem" a small cough came from behind me; it was Carlisle with his bag in hand.

_Should I give you two a moment?_

"Shut up" I said in an answering sarcasm to match his thought, "he was burning up, and I was the coldest thing I could find"

"I know, I know" he replied in a monotone voice – back to doctor mood. He walked over to the other side of the bed at Jacob's head opposite me. "I can see that he as broke two ribs, I will have to re-break them if they want to heal properly. I sincerely doubt the painkillers in the house will be strong enough, and if I go to the hospital to get some, it will take too long and Jacob will probably bleed to death"

"No!" I said unwillingly to my surprise and embarrassment.

"Very well" Carlisle replied taking no notice in my out of character shout, "I will have to re-break the ribs, they will start to heal over reasonably fast, and then I will sew up all the cut – they will heal up in less time but I fear that because of the amount of damage, he will be bed ridden for about a week" with that Carlisle leaned forwards "sorry Jacob Black" to his stomach and re-broke his ribs with a loud crunch.

"AHHHHH!!" Jacob screamed in at the pain, wide eyed and teary. And then the other snap came "AHHHHH!!" an even louder scream emitted from his lips, and he passed out from the pain.

I don't know why but I felt extremely awful, this was in no way my fault but I couldn't help but feel sorry for him and was upset at the fact Jacob had to endure this pain.

_Why was I feeling these things? _

**Jacob POV**

"No...Please don't stop" I managed to breathed out "I'm so warm, too hot"

I felt weird asking for the vampire to touch me, but he was so cool and I felt like I was going to explode from the heat. And much to my surprise he put his hand on my forehead.

Oh god that felt good "Mmmh" did I just moan from the vampires touch, god that was embarrassing. It was so cold, it cooled me right down, but not only that – it comforted me, I _liked_ that he was touching me, cooling me down. That was not something I expected to feel right now – feelings towards this blood-sucker.

I heard two voice speaking, I was unable to understand what they were saying, and I was too tired. I started to feel like I was going to fall asleep...

...And then "AHHHHHH!!" the pain was excruciating. Where the fuck did that pain come from, was I not already hit by that fucking truck? "AHHHHHHH!!" there it was again, this pain it was so sore, I think I started to cry but all I saw was blackness coming again, and then I was under.

Opening my eyes, what seemed like only seconds later – the only things that I could see was a white ceiling.

_Where am I? _


	2. Love is a Mean Word

**Jacob POV**

"You're in my home Jacob – you were hit by a truck and were badly injured. I took you here to see Carlisle."

I was startled by the voice and shot straight up in the bed, "Fuck" that hurt. Remember not to make anymore sudden movements. I lay back down just as fast as I sat up and squeezed my eyes shut to drown out the pain.

"Are you okay?" came the same voice but riddled with worry.

"Yeah, I'll just have to remember not to move" I answered slowly opening my eyes, now that the pain was subsiding. "Edward" I was shocked to see that it was Edward that the worried voice came from. "What are you doing here?"

"Think is my house you know" he replied with a smirk.

"You know what I mean, why are you _here_?"

_Smartass_

I'm pretty sure he laughed at my thoughts "I was just looking after your vitals, you were pretty badly busted up you know – Carlisle had to re-break two of you ribs, that is when you passed out – you've been out for quite a while"

"What, he had to break my ribs?!" I almost shouted at him out of shock

"Yeah, whatever hit you broke two of your ribs and they started to heal wrong, so he had to re-break them so they would heal properly. They would probably have healed by now if it were not for all the additional injuries you have. You have been unconscious for four days now, and you will probably have to stay in bed for roughly another week."

My mouth fell open with a small popping noise, "four days?" I said to myself.

_How could I be out for so long, I normally healed much faster than this. _

"Like I said, due to the amount of injuries you have sustained you are healing much slower than usual – but take condolences in that if you were human you would more than likely be dead"

I couldn't be sure but I'm pretty sure he winced at the fact I could be dead – what is with the extra concern. But all extra thoughts about Edwards's overly helpful mood were abruptly ended with a large noise that came from my stomach, "When was the last time I ate?"

He laughed at me, probably because my question came out of nowhere, "we have been feeding you through a tube for the last four days, but before that your guess is as good as mine. If you are hungry – which apparently you are" he said to me while pointing at my stomach, " – I will go get you some food."

"Err" I was kind of taken aback by his generosity and slightly embarrassed, "That would be nice, Thanks"

_Why is he being so nice to me? It's kind of freaking me out!_ I thought to myself

"Like I said Jacob. I will be civil towards you, I am treating you like I would any other guest" he replied to my thoughts, I kept forgetting he could do that – that could become annoying. "Mind you, most others wouldn't feel the need for body guards"

"Huh?" what did he mean by body guards.

"It's nothing really, it's just that there are about three or four wolves in the forest right now, keeping an eye on you." He said sounding slightly annoyed by this, but he must have presumed that they would do this. "Like I would do something to hurt you" he said trailing off into a whisper that I'm pretty sure I was not supposed to hear.

With that he left downstairs to get me something to eat. Thinking about food again made my stomach growl again, I was really hungry. But above the hunger I felt strangely uneasy. I don't mind being alone most time, but I felt anxious that Edward was away – I hope that is just a side effect of waking up disorientated.

A few minutes past before I got bored of lying still, so I tried to see what I could move before it hurt.

"Fuck" apparently not much, I was covered from head to toe in yellow and blue spots. I was really hit by a truck.

_Stupid ass truck drivers_

Realising that moving was too sore, I sat still again concentrating on my breathing and the longer I sat there, the more and more anxious I was becoming of the fact that I was alone. It wasn't so much as that I was alone, it was more the fact the Edward wasn't there.

Why was I feeling like this. He was just like any of the others – but more?

However the anxiety was short lived, I heard someone's ghostly footsteps coming up the stairs. And for some reason I was hoping for it to be Edward.

But the hope was short lived when it was one of the other members of his family, "Jasper? Is there something wrong?" I asked disappointment and sadness ringing in my voice.

"That is what I came up to ask you Jacob" he said in a serious and controlled voice.

"Huh? No everything is fine, well apart from the obvious" I replied looking down at myself.

"Oh okay. It is just that I got wave of feeling of great feelings of anxiety coming from here" oh shit I forgot he could sense what I was feeling, "and when I was coming up the stairs those feelings were replaced with hope. Then I came in the room and disappointment flew at me. Were you expecting someone else" he said with a slightly raised eye brow.

I flustered red from embarrassment, he knew that I had these strange feelings, but he didn't know why – thank god!

"Ah! So I was right, you were hoping for someone else" sensing my embarrassment " – since Edward has been the only person in the room, I am going to guess it was him you were looking for?"

Oh fuck, he might not know why I was feeling these feelings, but he had a pretty good fucking guess. "No" I replied in hopes to dismiss him, but even hearing my own voice I wouldn't believe me.

"It is okay, I don't care that you feel this way towards my brother – I was just curious that something might be wrong"

What did he say? "Feel like what?!" I nearly shouted at him, "I don't feel anything" at that particular point my stomach rumbled – that would be funny any other time (perfect timing and all) but not now.

"Well the feelings you have been exhibiting – these feelings are classic signs of love and I ha-"

"WHAT?! YOU THINK I LOVE EDWARD" I yelled at him in whispers with hysteria coming through on every letter.

"Well I have had a lot of experience in reading emotion, and what you were _and are _feeling are very common emotion felt whilst in love. The anxiety of being separated, the hope of their return, the disappointed of someone else in their stead, the embarrassment when I suggested you would prefer Edward to be here and not to mention the giant emotional sigh you talk every time I say his name."

"You have no idea what you're talking about" I hissed at him, "So why not piss off and leave me alone"

"Fine" he hissed at me with a much superior hiss. And he left in a swift movement leaving me alone again.

I can't love Edward. I just can't. He is a dude – I'm not gay, am I. No, no I'm not. And beside I've already imprinted, on his daughter as well. No I don't feel anything toward Edward, these were the side effects of just waking from a four day coma mixed with me trying to be civil.

"Hello?" a voice sounded that made me doubt everything I just convinced myself. "I brought you your food – you like steak and potatoes. It has been a while since I ate human food, I can't quite remember what it tastes like." He said with a slight chuckle, which sent shivers down my spine.

"Err, sure steak and potatoes – thanks" I couldn't help but be slightly embarrassed from my conversation with Jasper.

Do I love Edward? Can I love him?

**Edward POV**

_Two Days Earlier _

"Carlisle I thought the wolves were supposed to heal a lot faster than humans, why is he still unconscious?" Why was I so worried about Jacob? I knew he would fine, his vitals were alright – as if he were asleep, that's all.

"Edward calm yourself. Jacob has suffered a lot of injuries, the sheer amount of damage that he has suffered means that his body is working overly hard to repair itself. He will heal to full health soon, but you cannot rush this, he will be fine." Carlisle replied but I didn't need to know what he was thinking to see that he was getting annoyed about my constant worrying.

"I know, I know" he had already told me this a few dozen times before. "I just can't help worrying, it's just that..."I trailed off because I'm not sure if I want Carlisle to know why I was so worried. I had begun to feel strangely strong feelings to the unconscious boy in front of me.

It has only been little over a week since Bella and Renesmee left, but in all honesty it felt longer. Bella and I argued so much lately that I was beginning to loath being in her company. She would think it funny to how I would react to her flirting with other men – seeing how far she could push me before I would react.

But in the other hand, Bella – in her human form – managed to reignite all human feelings in me, and I no longer had any outlet for them.

I was all full up on emotions but had no one to give them to. Fate can't really be that fickle, to show me what I had missed for the better part of eighty year, and then take them all away? Happiness, Jealously, Hope, Anxiety, Love. What a waste.

And then he came along. It's not like I have never seen him before but it's just that I felt like I needed someone to love and it seemed that he needed someone to love him. I tried hard to get rid of that thought. Not only did I never really think about loving another male – not that I had anything against the notion – but then again before Bella I never really thought I could love anyone. But not only that, it's not like Jacob would accept my feelings, I knew how he felt about me. He hated me; he blamed me for Renesmee leaving. And I know that he could never accept my feelings because all of his love was directed towards her, and they went up in flames when he left.

"Edward...?" shit I was still in the room with Jacob and Carlisle. "Are you ok, you look...too...err...serious?"

"Yeah" I probably answered to fast to make it sound convincing, I lowered the urgency in my voice, "yeah, I'm alright, just thinking" I knew he wouldn't ask, he gave me too much privacy in my thoughts even though I didn't give everyone else the option of privacy.

_Bella just left and he is already constructing feelings for Jacob Black. This could probably get complicated._

That is exactly the kind of thoughts that I wish I didn't need to hear. I was being pathetic and selfish. Wanting more than I can have and even Carlisle knew it.

_Present Day _

"Does anyone know what food wolves like?" I came down the stairs to see Alice, Jasper, Esme, Emment and Seth, "Jacob just woke up and is feeling particularly hungry"

_Talk about happy. _

Was that Jasper – was Jacob being awake really having that kind of effect on me. God I really am pathetic.

"I'm pretty sure anything will be fine, knowing Jake – he would probably eat crap with Barbeque sauce on it." Seth said with a low chuckle, I couldn't help but laugh along with him as I made my way towards the kitchen to see what _human_ food we had.

Looking around the kitchen I found we had a variety of food that we never kept before.

"It's for the wolves, Alice saw most of our futures disappear which lead me to believe that the wolves were coming to stay" it was Esme, she was far too nice of a person for today's world, "I went out to stock up on food, knowing how they ate" looking at me with a motherly smile full of love and affection. "Do you want any help cooking the food dear?"

"No, I'm quite alright – thank you" I replied mustering up the best smile thankful for having such a compassionate mother. With that she left to go rejoining the other in the main room.

I quickly grabbed the first thing my hands landed on and started up the frying pan. Steak and potatoes. They smelled like stale blood and dirt – how can this possibly be appetizing.

I finished in the kitchen by putting a plate with the food on it and a glass of water on a tray to take up stairs. I walked out into the main room to precede upstairs when I noticed it was only Esme and Alice left sitting on the couch.

"Where'd the others go" I asked only half out of curiosity and half out of politeness.

"Emmet and Seth went outside for some _air_" Alice spoke nodding to the back window where I saw a sandy coloured wolf launching towards Emmet.

_Boys will be boys _Alice thought with a wink.

"And Jasper went to check up on Jacob. He got a wave of anxiety coming from upstairs, he just went up to make sure everything is alright" Esme continued, taking real interest to the fact I wondered where everyone was.

"Oh" was all I could manage. I headed to the stairs with more speed than really necessary, probably raising suspicions about what I was doing. Jacob was feeling anxious and I was far too concerned about that.

I need to get another hobby.

Making my way up the stairs I passed Jasper on the stairs and was going to ask him if everything was alright...

_All I asked was whether or not he had feelings towards Edward and he goes and bites my head off. Stupid and love go too well together!_

I stood perfectly still, with a tray of food in my hands – did I just hear right. What was Jasper doing in that room that gave him those kinds of thoughts.

_Is he alright?_

I turned ever so slightly to realise that Jasper hadn't quite went down the stairs and was looking right at me. I turned away – embarrassed completely – and headed back to the room with Jacob in it.

_Yeah! Stupid and love go too well together._

I just ignored him and put my head through the door to see Jacob lying on the bed, covered everywhere in bruises and a blanket draped carefully over his waist covering his _naked-ness_.

"Hello?" I walked through the door announcing my presence feeling slightly awkward with a tray of food in my arms, "I brought you your food – you like steak and potatoes. It has been a while since I ate human food, I can't quite remember what it tastes like." I laughed a little at my small memory of smelling the crappy food that was _supposed _to be nice for humans.

He shot up in the bed and looked to the floor. What had Jasper said to him?

I walked past him and put the tray of food on his lap, accidently brushing my hand against his stomach – it felt like my hand was going to melt from the heat. I pulled back immediately at the contact and moved back to the seat at the door and sat down so fast that everything else blurred around at the motion.

"Sorry" I said looking in every direction except at him.

"It's alright" _I'm not. _He said and thought at the same time. I can't stand this; what has been going in this room while I was gone. "Shit"

"Are you okay?" I said to him as I found myself standing at his bedside without even thinking it.

"Yeah I'm fine – moving just hurts a little"_ A little – ha – just moving my arms feels like I'm stabbed by a hot poker._

"Here rub this on your arms" I handed him a little tube of muscle relaxant answering his thoughts, "it's a muscle relaxant, it will soften up your arms and make it easier to eat without being stabbed with a red hot poker" I said to him mimicking his thoughts and sticking out my tongue at him.

"Shut up! What I say about going into other peoples mind – it's very rude you know" he hissed at me and grabbed the tube out of my hands, "Fuck...ahh...my arms"

"Fine give me it, I'll do it – you big baby" I took the tube from him a pushed some off the clear cream out onto my fingers.

"NO! Don't, I can cope without" he said trying to lift the fork to stab into the steak, "ouch!" _okay maybe I can't deal with the pain, but oh god he_ cannot_ rub that stuff into me! _

I smiled at his thought, and rubbed the cream around in my hands and put them on the closet arm.

_OH FUCK!_

**Jacob POV**

Oh god oh god oh god. My eyes rolled to the back of my head as his hands were working massaging my bicep of the arm closet to him. Why did his touch feel so good? Why wasn't I pulling away? Why was I enjoying it so much?

"Mmmh" OH FUCK!

_Did I just moan at his touch – AGAIN?!_

I heard a small chuckle and opened my eyes to see that Edward was laughing, "What are you laughing at?" I tried to hiss at him in hopes it would dismiss any thoughts he had about my thoughts.

"I think you know" he said back still laughing and pulling away from my arm.

"Shut up" trying to inject as much poison into as possible – but truthfully I was disappointed.

_Why on earth am I disappointed – he was just stopped rubbing my arm, that's all._

He moved around the bed I was laying on at human speed, "what you doing now?" I spat at him. I probably shouldn't be so nasty to him. After all he has been taking care of me– god knows why – all I've done is spit abuse at him. Maybe I was still pissed at him for making renesmee leaving, or maybe I was over compensating for other feelings I don't want to admit.

"You've got two arms you know" he said with a smirk, snapping me out of my indecision. "And unless you want me to feed you, since you can't lift your fork – you'll let me finish."

Before I could even try to protest, he was rubbing the clear cream on my arm again. Moving his hand up and down mine – for someone to have skin like marble his touch was so soft and comforting. He was pushing down and letting loose of muscle exactly where I felt the most pain, it was like he could read my mind and see where the pain was. _Oh yeah, right. _He was rubbing all the way down my arm towards my hand, and I could feel the small blanket covering my waist starting to rise.

Was I getting an erection from him just touching my arm?!

_WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!_

He pulled away, "All done" he said with too much contentment in his tone for him _not _to know what I was thinking.

_God I am so embarrassed right now – I had a hard on and not only am I pretty sure he knew that I had one, I'm pretty sure he knew he was the one who gave me it. _

"Am I now?" he said with a slight wicked note to his voice, god if he didn't know before he knows now.

"Go away" I tried to yell at him, but I even knew it sounded pathetic, so I grabbed the pillow from behind my head and threw it at him – knowing I wouldn't be able to hit him – but hey, at least my arms were better.

"Now is that any way to treat anyone, and I thought you said I was rude" he said while picking up the pillow that had missed him. He walked around to my head again – I can't be sure but I'm pretty my heart stopped a little. He put one hand under my head to lift it, and as he did so he slide the pillow back under my head. He started walking around so he wasn't looking down at me from the head of the bed. He was looking at me with those eyes, the eyes Bella always seemed to think were amazing – I think I see it now, they looked like melting honey and chocolate, and they looked so at peace staring at me. I can see it now.

He is beautiful.

"I think I love you..." OH SHIT. What the fuck did I just stay? Where did that come from? I didn't even know what I was feeling, never mind blurting it out without thinking. "SHUT UP! Don't even say anything! Ignore that, I didn't say anything! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP" I more or less just yelled at him in one breath.

"Jake-" he paused, I was not going to talk to him, I was scarlet from embarrassment – I did not need him adding insult to injury, "I think I love you too"

_WHAT?!_


	3. How do you like your Cream?

**Edward POV**

"I think I love you too" I said it. I knew myself that it was not the kind of love that I knew I was capable of, but there was love there – like love for a family member or and injured pet, but this love I felt, it felt like it could grow and expand into something more. Did I want that, did I want more?

_WHAT?!_

"I said I think I love you too" I repeated myself answering his thought, noticing all too well that my voice hiccupped. Was I nervous? Damn right I was nervous. I knew he said it first but I don't think he knows what he is feeling, never mind announcing it.

Silence. Was I to say something, did he want to be left alone. I was right he doesn't know what he wants, and I just told him that I loved him making him feel even more awkward. With the ever growing silence I took that as a sign that I should take my leave.

I make my way to the door, quietly.

"No don't go?"It sounded like a question, did he want me to stay but could he admit it, "please!"

I was momentarily stunned, he sounded as if he was begging, he should never have to beg for anything.

I turned around, slowly – slightly fearing the look I was about to see. When I saw him he looked confused, not by himself and his feeling. More confused by me!

"Are you alright?"I asked still standing by the door, looking at him.

"Why?" Huh?

_Why does he love me? I still don't know if I mean what I said, but curiosity gets the best of me – it always does._

"You want to know why I love you." I knew that was exactly what he was thinking but I couldn't help but be unsure.

Silence, again.

_Yes! _He thought as he gave one stiff nod.

"Well" where to start, "I feel like I love you, but not the kind of love you may think. It is the kind of love that I would feel for a member of my family or an injured pet" I saw him scowl, obviously to the fact I was comparing him to animal, "sorry no offence" I replied to his frown with an apologetic smile. "However, I feel like it could grow. I can only love my family so much and in a certain way, the way I feel about you, if feels as if it could be more."

Should it be more?

"But why..." didn't I just answer him? Have I made him stupid, do you think it's contagious?

He was looking at me with dark eyes, they were more than dark – they seemed to be filled with light and happiness. It was strange to see, it was like seeing the sun from the bottom of a swimming pool, the light was there but it was filtered making it that every bit more beautiful. "You told me _how _you felt...I am just curious...to...err....why you feel the way you feel" he looked confused and embarrassed at his own question.

Ah! I see what he wants to know.

"I cannot be sure, if I am completely honest, it may be a by-product of recent events – Bella leaving and then you getting hurt. But at this moment, I feel like...like...I _need _someone to love." He gulped and nodded for me to continue, "Before Bella I did not feel any desire to feel love, but in her human form I believe that she reignited my emotions, my ability to _feel_. And now that she is gone, I still feel the need to love someone" I looked over at him, as my eyes were staring out the window before, to gauge to reaction – they looked intent, concentrating on what I was saying, then they pulled away when he noticed I was staring at him, he was now staring at the floor turning all sorts of red, it was rather funny. I continued, "and then there was you, I did decide to be civil towards you before I thought about this, which made me see that you needed someone to love you. It may pass, or it may not. I am not too sure."

"And you don't care what I am?" he said to me, I felt slightly offended by his tone. It was like he didn't want me to feel or think this way.

"Should I?" I replied trying to give a vague answer to get him _thinking_. I felt somewhat intrusive, listening to his thoughts, but I felt I wasn't going to get much of a conversation.

_Should he? Should he! Was he serious, I am a werewolf and he is a vampire, and not only that he is a MALE vampire and I'm a MALE wolf. I'm not gay, or least I don't think I'm gay – but I really didn't think he was gay. He never gave off _that _vibe._

"But – " he was about to speak, but I understood exactly what he was thinking – so my little plan worked.

I interrupted him before he could continue, knowing he didn't know how I thought.

"Jacob" I paused a bit to know I had his attention, he looked up at me with sheer concentration on his face, "I said earlier that before Bella I never had a reason to feel, and when I was human I was too busy thinking about everything else to waste time on love. But, as cheesy as it sounds, love is love. I have never considered myself gay, but I have never considered myself not being gay. Bella is the only person I ever loved, it just happened by chance, that she was female. "

He gave a weakly nod that was either to show he understood what I was saying, or whether it was just what he thought he should do.

Silence, once more. I'm all for silence but this is taking the piss. Maybe it my shot at the questions. Let's make him _think._

"Well, are you going to say anything?" I said feeling a smile crawling onto my face, "I think it's your turn."

_Shit._

**Jacob POV**

"My turn..." my voice may as well of been nail on a chalk board with the sound of hiccup that came out of it, "my turn for what?" I said with a gulp.

I knew all too well what he meant, but I don't think I want to answer him. Not yet. I had no idea what I was truly feeling.

_My brain is fried!_

"Should I give you some time to think?" he said it hesitantly as he made his way to the door.

I quickly moved the tray of food off my lap and onto the small table next to the bed, in hopes I could get off this stupid bed to stop him, "Wait" I called leaning towards him, "Ahh" my arms may have been better but everything still hurt like hell.

"Are you okay?" he said turning back to look at me with those flawless eyes full of concern. I liked the way they looked at me, I felt...wanted.

_God get a grip, all he's doing is looking at me. And he has got me thinking that no one else ever wanted me before him, what am I saying he doesn't want me, does he? Why do I care...ahhh...this is taking the piss._

"Yeah I'm fine" I answered before he could say something about my thoughts, "still a little sore." I could tell he didn't buy it, because I more or less groaned in pain just lying back down.

"What hurts the most...?" He said to me with a small chuckle and smirk. Why the hell was he laughing at me, it's not funny – me being in pain.

"I'm fine" I replied all too sourly.

"Uccc, don't be so bitter now" he said with that stupid smirk still on his face. After a long pause of him just looking at me, sarcasm just oozing out of his stare, he started again, "I'm guessing your legs are quite sore, since you have not been moving for quite some time, and I assume that you would like to get walking as soon as you can" raising his eyebrow in a questioning manner.

"And...?" what was he planning –

"Oh no, oh god no, don't you dare put that fucking cream on me again." I yelled at him, seeing that he had the small tube pushing that cream onto his hand and rubbing it around.

"This cream increases your muscle repair time tenfold, your arms seem pretty much back to normal it should work equally as well on your legs."

"Wait..." before I could protest anymore he was already rubbing the cream on one of legs.

_Oh god, Oh My GOD!!!_

He was gripping my leg at all the right points with those heavenly hands, god those hands. Those hands were doing things that even my dreams couldn't come up with, and all they were doing was rubbing my legs, what would they be like rubbi–

_Woaw calm down, calm down. _

He was pushing down on the muscle while moving his hands up my shin towards my thigh, and then started moving in circles around my outer thigh.

_OH-SHIT he has to stop that or I am going to end up doing something involuntary and extremely embarrassing. _

He pushed further up my thigh and breezed my inner thigh to point I gasped at the touched, oh god I'm going to kill myself after this. He released his soft but firm touch on me, and I am more than certain that I whimpered at the loss of contact.

"Are you quite alright?" he said, I could hear the smile on his voice, bastard. But before I could even answer he had started up again on my other leg. All sense of previous anger was replaced with pure uncensored pleasure.

I looked down to see what he was about to do this time, I could see that my member was no longer trying to be discreet; it was standing at full attention.

_Fuck, not again. _

I heard a small chuckle coming from him, but before I could say anything he put pressure just above my knees.

"Oh god!" did I say that out loud, fuck. I didn't even think knees could be a source of that kind of pleasure.

KNOCK KNOCK.

What the hell is that noise?

"There you go Mr. Black" a voice said it sounded like Carlisle. Who was he talking to, who is this 'Mr. Black' I've heard that name before, but where...

"OH SHIT! DAD" I shouted in whispers to Edward who immediately pulled his hands off my legs and again I think I whimpered at loss of touch. He made his way to the door to open in, but before he opened it he turned to me.

"Jacob?" he said raising an eyebrow looking at me.

"What!" I hissed at him, not really sure why I hissed, it was just the first noise that came out.

He just continued looking at me; it made me quite self-conscious, what he was looking at. Then I followed his gaze down to my waist.

"Shit!" I had a throbbing erection that the little blanket covering me did nothing to hide. I grabbed the pillow from behind my head and sat up right and put the pillow over my waist.

_My father was coming in the room and here I am sporting a major league hard on._

"Should I let your father in yet or would you like more time to..._prepare_" he said still laughing, I hadn't seen him laugh in so long, but did he really have to be laughing at me.

"Shut up and just get the damn door!"

"Of course, master" he said as he bowed, taking the piss. He turned and opened the door to reveal my father sitting in his chair, with a look of concern on his face.

"Jake, thank god your awake, I've been over many a time before but you were always unconscious" he wheeled his way through the door and past Edward right to the side of my bed, the side that didn't have the small table with the still uneaten food on it.

_It seems I've lost my appetite and I have no idea to why._

"Hey dad, how've you been" I asked trying to disguise any previous emotions I may have had.

"How have I been, how have I been. Well I have been absolutely wonderful." He replied with anger and sarcasm, "what does it matter how I've been, you're the one who was hit by a car or truck or something and was out cold for a week." Man was he being overly dramatic – he should know I would do fine.

_Especially with such wonderful care. Shut up! What am I thinking? _

I heard a chuckle from behind my dad, "I shall leave you two alone for a while, just call if you need..._anything_" with that Edward left closing the door behind him, I felt somewhat strange for him to be gone again. I felt..._sad_.

Looking back to my father I saw that he was still waiting for me to say something, god I'm so caught up in thinking about Edward I'm forgetting everything else, I need to get over it. "I'm fine dad, promise. You of all people should have known I would be fine, we heal faster than normal people and I had Dr. Cullen looking after me, everything is hunky dory"

"I know, I know – seeing you unconscious was not good for me, but now your awake I _know _everything will be alright and we can get you back home soon" he looked like he was going to explode out of that smile he had.

It was nice seeing him again and for him to be happy. But I'm not sure if I wanted to go home yet, or to be away from Edward – what is going on here, why I am so obsessed with him.

"Dad, what is going to happen about the whole imprinting thing?" his explosive smile seemed to implode with that question, maybe out of surprise or maybe despair, how bad could it be.

"Jake, son, we did look into that while you were...unable, and throughout the history of our tribe only stories and rumours are told about what happens when the imprint and the imprint-er are separated" he said his voice full of concern, what was he trying to say?

"And?"

"Well there are stories, that if the two are separated the imprint-er would not be able to change back into a human from wolf form in order to cope with the pain and despair, but we can see that is just rumours as you have changed during the week after Renesmee left and you were able to change back."

"That doesn't sound so bad."

"Well, that was just a rumour and a false one at that. There are other possibilities that were looked at, one of which being that you will never feel anything ever again for anything." He said so nonchalantly.

"What?! You're saying that I could be an emotional cripple for the rest of my life, and since I don't age then you're saying I'm going to be an emotional cripple FOREVER!!" I just shouted at him, I really hoped that was just another false legend.

"That's good, the shouting – it shows your upset, therefore that show that it was nothing but another rumour. The only other explanation we could come up with about what could happen for now is something called the Hollow Moon."

"The what?" talk about confused, first they tell me about not being able to turn back into a human. Then they say that I might not be able to feel anything ever again, now they're telling me about some kind of hollow moon.

"It is a lunar eclipse, it is said that if your imprint leaves, you are given to the next lunar eclipse to win them back, and if you cannot – then nothing happens, your life continues as if you had never imprinted. However, this may be the most likely case but we have never heard of it actually happening, you may never be able to imprint again or that might be a lie also. We can't be certain."

"So...when is the next lunar eclipse, how long do I have?" by the look on his face I can tell something bad is coming.

"Son, how do you feel when I speak of...Renesmee?" he said very carefully, hopefully not cutting the wrong wire on a bomb.

"Alright actually...why?" why do I not feel the pain of Renesmee leaving anymore, am I over it. No I can't be over it, its imprinting – love forever.

"Well the lunar eclipse was four days ago, while you were unconscious. I think the Hollow Moon happened, I think your _over _it, I believe your life will go on as if you didn't imprint."

"Man, why do we even imprint – it's just really annoying, I would rather not have to deal with the whole thing in the first place." I said, really to myself than to Billy.

"Sam thinks we imprint so that we have a better chance of carrying on the blood line and have powerful offspring." He answered my question even though I really didn't need him too. " However I think it is to create a strong bond between the two, so that one day the wolf will be happy enough to stop phasing and grow old with his mate and live happily ever after."

That made sense actually, feeling happy enough to stop phasing for someone. Would I ever feel like that again, even without my imprinting is there someone out there that could make me happy enough – I think there might be.

"Dad, do you think it's possible to imprint on someone the same sex as you?" I asked not really thinking about it before, I really wished I didn't say anything now.

"I'm not sure, if Sam is right then probably not, but if I am right then I don't see why not. Why do you ask?"

"Because I think I've imprinted on Edward..."

_What the hell am I saying, and why the hell am I telling my father._

**Edward POV**

"Because I think I've imprinted on Edward..."

Now I didn't see that coming!


	4. My Sweet Angel Cake

**I would like to thank you all for your wonderful and lovely comments. Also, if you have any **_**constructive **_**criticism, I would be happy to listen – if there is anything you would like to see, or see me do better, do not hesitate to say so.**

**I am writing this for fun and this particular story will not have any serious plot. However, if you enjoy it and do wish for this story to have a deeper plot I do have one in mind. Therefore I will intend to write a sequel with a greater plot in the future**

**Thank you again for your nice comments.**

**Jacob POV**

He just sat there –

I don't think he even moved, man why do I even open my mouth sometimes. Word vomit – I always hated when people would use that as an excuse for trying to say what they really meant. Is that what I am doing, do I want to say these things. Or is my brain and mouth just conspiring against me. Mutiny! It's definitely that.

So, here I am waking up from a coma like 'situation' to tell my father that I imprinted on the mortal or immortal enemy of the wolves, a vampire. And if that wasn't bad enough, a male vampire – the universe just likes to mess with some people.

I don't even know what he is more shocked about, the vampire or the dude. He has never really shown any..._distaste_ if I were to be gay, but I don't think he would of ever thought he would have to consider it. Hell I don't think I would have ever considered it.

I haven't ever shown any interest in any other guys, have I? No I haven't, I have seen my other pack members naked hundreds of times before and that didn't do anything for me.

Then again, the same could be said of girls. I really only showed any interest in Bella, and that was probably due to the fact of the possibility of Renesmee – how fucked am I, imprinting on my (ex) best-friends daughter after thinking I loved her, and now I think I have imprinted on her father, Edward. And I was always too focused on trying to fight for Bella's love that I never bothered to look at any other girls while the time called for it.

Maybe I am gay. No, that can't be right. Maybe I'm bisexual or even asexual. No, that doesn't fit the description either...maybe...maybe I am...Edward-sexual.

I think that fits.

HE JUST SAT THERE –

"Son..." oh shit! He said something, he going to say something more! He sat there in silence for so long and now he decides to start talking. I'm pretty sure another twenty minutes wouldn't kill me! He should totally wait, for another twenty minutes or another thirty, forty...or ever!

I turn to look at him, in hopes that he won't look disgusted. Funny – he wasn't. He wasn't anything. Literary, he was completely and utterly unreadable – no expression, no nothing.

"...I knew you would" what?! What did he say? What did he know? I couldn't say anything; I think I was in shock – no witty comment or sarcastic joke – oh my god what is wrong with me! Ahhhh!!

He went on:-

"Son, I'm sorry I didn't tell you straight away. I just thought because he was another guy it wouldn't happen. You see, I only told you half of the truth behind the legend of the Hollow Moon. It was stated that if you cannot get your imprint back by the time the moon returns you will imprint on the 'person' that is closet and most like the one you imprinted on." He let out a slow and long sign as if this has been killing him – him! It has got nothing to do with him. He ain't the one falling for a vampire dude.

I was pretty sure I was breathing heavily maybe out of shock or out of anger; because I could hear someone breathing heavily and looking at my father it didn't seem to be coming from him.

"What now?!" I manage to get out between the angered and heavy breaths.

"Jacob –" he said not looking at me with guilt – sheer guilt in his tone. "Because of the circumstances I think it would be best if you didn't come back to LaPush for a wee while."

"WHAT?!!" He is actually saying I am not allowed to go back LaPush, this isn't my fault. Where am I supposed to go, to live?

I thought all this 'bad blood' was kind of behind us. Not gone, but definitely behind us anyway! I thought after all the fighting together and the whole ordeal of imprinting on Renesmee there might be a higher tolerance for this kind of thing – this kind of thing! HA, like this kind of think happens on a daily basis.

"This is ridiculous," I said to him, wide eyed and full of worry and anger. "Where am I supposed to go – it's not like I choose this and your already kicking me out of my home like some common mutt. Do you really care that little about me?" I nearly scream at him – only thing stopping me from screaming is the small memory that I am in a house with super sensitive vampires with super sensitive hearing.

"DON'T you dare say I don't care about you Jacob Black?" he shouted, obviously not caring about the super sensitive ears. "I never wanted this, never wanted you temporary banished – I fought for you! The only reason you are being asked to leave for a while and not being forced to leave for ever is because is I fought for you!"

_W-O-W Billy Black – how oddly emotional for you!_

"I only recommend you stay here for a few weeks until the pack find out and come to terms with everything. Not all of them have such a great relationship with these bloodsu... vampires as you do."

Wait! What did he say?

"Here, what do you mean – as in stay here?" I said not believing he was serious "I'm not staying here, I'll get my own place"

"Your own place?" he said with a rather hearty laugh, "No, no, no. I spoke with Dr. Cullen about the _situation _and he was kind enough to offer a place here. You are going to stay in Bella's and Edward's house out the back and Edward is going to move back into the main house, back to his old room."

Gee...that is kind of nice of them to go to all that trouble for me – after all I could stay out in the forest if I really needed to.

"Why would they do that for me?" I asked.

"Dr. Cullen along with Edward feel somewhat obliged to do what they can for you to help." He said with a content sigh, maybe happy to see to have everything off his chest and me _safely _looked after.

"Oh and Jacob" oh god – he's not finished, how much more bad news could I seriously take. "You're going back to school – in Forks. The papers have already been put through. You start in a week." He said is all so confidently for him to be bothered by this.

"What! No I can't!" I really didn't want to back to school – why would I need to go back to school – I'm part wolf.

"You are going back to school because you missed your entire last year due to all the mess with the Volturi and you need a proper education and career to get money and live successfully."

"Why would I need all that, I'll be married to a billionaire vampire" shit! What did I say? Maybe Billy will see the funny side of it. Or maybe not!

Silence again, awkward silence.

_Me and my big mouth._

**Edward POV**

"You do know that in some societies and cultures, eavesdropping is considered rather rude"

"Alice!" where did she come from.

"Surprised much" she says as she rolls her eyes at me, "I thought you of all people would have _heard _me coming."

"I was...busy?"

"Standing outside Jacob's room and listening into the conversation he is having with his father – yeah, real busy. Come on you, your helping me clear out the house out back. Seems only fair that you should help, don't you think?" she accuses but I know she doesn't mean anything, she just wants in empty so she can get a clear canvas for her and Esme to redecorate.

"But –"

"But nothing, I know what you're going to say. We will be finished just as Mr. Black is leaving, you'll be the first one to see him" she says with a little kissy face – that is kind of annoying, I don't have any ulterior motivate to see Jacob than to make sure he is okay – well not _yet_ anyway.

What am I thinking, I don't usually think like this. What's he doing to me?

"Wait how do you know, you can't see him?" damn, that sounded desperate.

"I can't see him, but I can see Mr. Black leaving and you _disappearing._" She said with an exasperated sigh, "Now move it, if you ever want to start and finish tidying out the house anytime today." She grabs onto my wrist and drags me from the door and downstairs, outback to the river before I can even blink. God that girl can be strong and quite sometimes.

"Okay alright, I'm ready, no more need to pull me about" I eyed her up suspiciously – talk about pushy.

"Race you" she shouts.

She turns to me and sticks out her tongue before turning again and darting across the river into the thick growth of the forest. I lost her from my sight but I can still sense her in front of me, so not to lose this race, I propel myself straight forward so I am just slightly elevated above the river – why waste time throwing myself up instead or forward. I race through the forest moving in and out of the trees that I could dodge anyway although knowing where they were does help – having travelled this way so many times before with Bella – Bella.

I pass what I can more than guess expect to be the blurred outline of Alice, she sees me so I stick out my tongue at her this time before flying past her – sometimes it helped being the fastest.

_Real mature Edward, imagine sticking out your tongue. _I hear Alice think with a snicker.

I make it to the outside of my old house, geez living alone didn't work to well now did it.

"Hurry up and get inside, so what you bet me here. Eh, what you going to do about it anyway, eh eh eh?" Alice came from behind me with her chest stuck out as if to start a fight.

"Are you okay?"

"Just peachy" she said as she stuck out her tongue and past me. She pushes me out the way of the door and darts inside.

That girl is seriously strange sometimes.

I go inside to see her dancing the running man on the spot. She turns to me and freezes –

"I win!"

I look at her as if she has a cat sitting on her head, before bursting out into a fit of laughter. She unfreezes and starts laughing to before walking over to me and hugging me.

"Everything _will_ be okay. Now let's get down to business – sentimental time is over. Now move it, I'll start in the bedroom and you start in the living room."

---

45 minute later and we were back in the main house – everything in the house out back had completely changed, the entire decor had changed, it now had a colour scheme of brown's and green's to match the surrounding forest in hopes that it would make Jacob feel more at home.

Alice could certainly work wonders sometime, 45 minutes and it is a completely different house.

Although I was told off for eavesdropping before, I couldn't help myself and try listen to what was going on upstairs. So I sit on the couch with Alice and Esme, who were both looking at picture of the new house that Alice demanded to be taken for some reason or another. And while they were enveloped in their own little worlds, I was enveloping myself in his world. Listening to everything he said and thought and made a mental note to do something, anything in order to make things easier for him.

"What! No I can't_!" I really didn't want to back to school – why would I need to go back to school – I'm part wolf._

"You are going back to school because you missed your entire last year due to all the mess with the Volturi and you need a proper education and career to get money and live successfully."

Although I never really thought about it to any great depth, I couldn't agree more with Mr. Black. It would be a good idea for Jacob to get a real education, just in case he didn't wish to stay in Forks for the rest of his life.

School, hmmm...I sincerely doubt I could enrol in Forks high school again, so soon. But I would like to be around him there, even for a little while – it's probably for selfish reasons, but if anyone asks, it's just to give me something to do while we are living here. I don't think we will be moving anytime soon, not with the whole _situation _we have. And Mr. Black doesn't think we would be moving anytime soon either, enrolling Jacob in school for another entire year.

I got it, I have an idea. I hope it works.

I get up and head for the front door, but not before I turn to Alice and Esme, "I am going out for a little while, I will be back hopefully in an hour or so."

I look at Alice who seems to be concentrating on something but before I can say anything or look into what she is thinking, "It's for the experience, tell them that, that will work." She said with a wink – she might be crazy but she comes in handy, now and again.

I thank her and smile to myself as a leave.

This should be good.

---

I come back an hour later and see that Mr. Black's car is still here.

I thought he would be gone by now. I walk up to the front door and walk through into the living room, where I hear the sound of the television subtly in the background, a music channel or something. I stop when I see Alice, Esme and Carlisle sitting on the couch with Jacob sitting at the other end next to Mr. Black in his wheelchair. They erupt into laughter and then slowly move back into a comfortable conversation.

What is going on here, how long have I been away? I look at my watch in disbelief in hopes that my watch will explain what I have missed.

It's like I have just walked into the Twilight Zone or something.

I look over to Alice for some explanation, and she looks up at me and nodded an understanding nod.

_Esme went up to see if everything was okay, and invited them downstairs for something to eat. They came down and ate whatever Esme would throw at them. After they were finished eating Carlisle came down from his office and offered them to come and make themselves comfortable with us in here. After a few minute of awkward silence, conversation seemed to flow quite easy. Mr. Black seems nice enough when he remembers that we are not just 'Bloodsuckers'. Carlisle explained more in depth what Jacob will expect from living here, Mr. Black seemed cool with that, and Carlisle also told him about our feeding habits, just to put him at ease._

_The others are away hunting, apparently Jasper find Mr. Blacks blood quite...intoxicating. Weird right. _

"Well hello Edward, I hope you accomplished everything you set out to do?" Alice now voiced for everyone else's benefit, just to announce my presence.

"Why yes, everything is set – hopefully it will be...appreciated" I say slowly dragging my eyes towards Jacob who meets my gaze for all of two seconds before turning back to face Alice, who in turn has to muffle her laughs with her fist.

"So, where were you?" Jacob asks, still not looking at me – if I didn't know he were embarrassed I would think he was being rather rude.

"Oh no where special, just doing some last minute preparations for school"

_School, is he still going away to university – is he going away and leaving me, already? God, get a grip of yourself, Jacob, he can do what he wants. He doesn't have to stay here for me. Wish he would though. _

"Oh" was all he said in reply, I knew what he was thinking and smiled to myself internally. I hope he likes English in school.

"Uccc, would you look at the time" Mr. Black said looking at his watch, causing everyone to look at their own watches – 7.48pm

Geez, it has been a long day.

"I better be going, and don't worry Jacob I'll be back tomorrow to see everything is alright – if that is alright Dr. Cullen?"

"Please call me Carlisle, and of course – Mr. Black, it would be fine, anytime you wish, you may come and visit."

"Thank you, I appreciate it – and please call me Billy."

With that Jacob got up and pushed Billy towards the door.

"Bye dad, see you tomorrow."

"Goodbye son, yes – I will see you tomorrow" Billy smiled at his son and with that wheeled himself to his adapted can and after climbing in and Jacob putting the chair in next to him, Billy reversed back and then drove away, leaving Jacob standing by himself staring down the dark road watching the can lights slowly disappear into the dark. It was like a scene from a movie, when the hero parts with his right hand man.

"So, Jacob..." I walk over to him in hopes that he isn't too saddened by everything, "would you like to see your new home for the next few weeks?"

"Yeah, sure" he turns but doesn't really show any enthusiasm, I didn't really expect him to.

I lead him through the house and out the back. I look at him and then at the river, "I can lift you over it if you want?"

"What?!"

"The river, we have to cross the river. I can carry you over it if you don't want to get wet."

_I'm not going to let him carry me over, that would be so embarrassing. I'll suffer getting wet._

With that he walked up to the edge of the shallow but wide river and stepped in and started through it. Seems a bit much to protect your pride but hey, he's getting wet. I smile internally at that – geez, where is this side of me coming from, I was never like this with Bella.

Just as he was moving past the half way line through the river, I launch myself over it and land on the other side in a matter of half a second. While Jacob still trends his way through it at a less than speedy pace.

Hopefully he won't be this slow on actually getting there.

He emerges from the water looking like a god, his torso completely bare and dripping. While his bottom half wearing only a pair of short that looked like they were once jeans – Billy must of brought them for him.

Even if he was still kind of black and blue – there was no doubt that he was a gorgeous man.

"Where do we go now?" W_hat's he starring at? _ He said and thought at the same.

Good was I starring, well he is _that _good.

"This way, do you think you can keep up?" before he could answer I throw myself into what I would consider a light jog, but I have got to admit – I'm still pretty damn fast.

I hear a staggered breath behind me, so I turn to look over my shoulder and he's running behind me holding onto his side – he must still be sore. So I slow down a bit, in order for him to keeps up.

After a minute or two of running, we come to a stop outside my old and his new home.

"Well shall we go in?" I say to him and in reply he just nods.

I walk in and he follows. Once fully in I turn around to look at him, and he looks around, as if he is searching for something – did we miss something, or not add something.

"Is everything alright?" I ask him.

"Alright? This place is amazing, it's like this house grew straight out of the forest. Its amazing..."

"Good, we're glad you like it – would you like to see the rest of the house."

"Pft-yeah!"

I took him through the main living area and to a door which lead through to the bedroom,

"The bedroom is through there, with an en-suite, if you want to have a shower and change out of your wet clothes – Alice put out some clothes for you, there just lying on the unit opposite the bed."

"Err, thank you" he said and opened the door to the bedroom and walked through, "where are you going to go now?"

"I was just going to go back to the main house, let you settle in for a bit – I'll be back in an hour or so, to see if you would like anything, or if something about the house bothers you"

"Oh ok" was his only reply.

"I'll be going now, there is a phone in the living room with my number on it, if you need anything just call, is that okay?"

_Is that okay? It would be even more okay if you didn't leave in the first place._

"Yeah that's cool." He said as he tried to force a smile onto his face.

I turn to walk out and make it to the front door and before I turn back to look at him.

He is standing there and as he stands there, he unbuttons his shorts and slips them down his perfectly sculpted and muscular legs. When they hit the ground he steps out of them and kicks them to the corner of the room and grabs a towel from the unit and ties it round his waist. But not before I see his ass, and god what an ass – muscle, defined and completely smooth.

He turns and looks over his shoulder towards the floor, as if he were looking for something he might of dropped – but he catches me looking. Looking more like gawking.

_God, is he starring at me? Why is he starring at me?_

Why am I starring at him?! Does he see what I see?

I take an involuntary step forward, and then another and then another – they maybe involuntary but doesn't mean I have to stop try stop them.

He looks at me like I am about to eat him, fear in his eyes.

Before I know it I am right in front of him, I can feel the heat coming of this epitome of man in front of me.

He looks at me straight in the eye and I look straight into his.

_Do it!_

Before I really have time think and comprehend what I just heard, I smash my lips into his.

I grab the back of his hair and twist it into my hand, while he grabs a handful of my hair and pushes my lips further onto his own. Our lips battle and dance, move in perfect unison; hot and cold. I force my tongue into his mouth hoping to win out for dominance and deepen the kiss. He obliges and opens his mouth enough for me to enter, and now our tongues and lips dance together. I can taste everything about him just by softly and slightly sucking his tongue, although the smell of him is earthy and musky, the inside of his mouths tastes so sweet and intoxicating but the taste of total manliness is still there, just marinated in the sweetness of sheer pleasure. He moans out in pleasure at the slight teasing and sucking of his tongue, which causes me to moan out in return. He pulls back from the kiss at the perfect time – just at the complete apex. He lets out a slow fragrant breath and looks down at his feet; I put my hand underneath his chin and pull his head up to look at me.

"Sorry" he says to me as he looks into my eyes, how can seriously look into my eyes and feel the need to apologize.

"Don't, don't ever think you have to apologize for something like that – that was...immense, in the good way."

I smile at him before touching his lips with my own one more time and he returns the sweet gestures, this time I stop the kiss and turn to walk away, but not before one last look at him and all his almost-naked glory.

**Jacob POV**

That was the best first kiss of my life, and what made it better was I think he enjoyed it too. I don't think I'm confused by my feelings anymore, I am pretty sure I know what I want – I want Edward.

"Edward, I don't think I'm confused anymore..."


	5. That Wasn't No Scene from Pyscho

**Jacob POV**

After Edward left after I couldn't help but be on cloud nine. I was well and truly outted, after that little rendezvous there is no doubt I wanted to be with anyone other than Edward. Am I being realistic thinking he wanted to be with me to – I hope so!

As I made my way into the en-suite bathroom with nothing but a towel around my waist, I look around and see that it is not only the bedroom or the living room that is designed and decorated to perfection but everything seems to be amazingly done.

Who could of thought that someone could make a bathroom look this good, a place where someone would want to go.

As I look at it, it looks amazing; through the door there is the basic but classic toilet and sink in a granite and earthy colour. Past that there is a bath tub made from the same material as the sink and toilet – all of these being on the left wall as I walk in, the bath running parallel along the wall. And just as the bath tub begins on the other side of the bathroom their sticks out a small wall, also of the same colour of earthy stone.

I walk over to the bath and remove the towel from around my waist and place it over the side of the bath. I move around the small wall that sticks out to where I properly assumed there would be a shower, in fact that whole sections of the roof was the shower.

I turn the shower hot tap, and only a moment later the ceiling starts to leak, and then a downpour of water comes from the ceiling.

I step into the hot water and can't help but sigh as the extremely hot water hits my naked body and relax every muscle and every ache. All of the black and blue spots from earlier on are all most gone, just some outlines of the past bruises left.

As the water runs through my now long hair, I look up into the falling water so that the falling water hits my face – to anyone else the water would probably burn them, but my already high body temperature made the water perfect.

As the water hits my face I can't help but think about what just happened in the other room, not ten minutes ago. I just kissed Edward Cullen. And what a kiss! The way his tongue moved and fought with my own, sucking and licking the inside cavern of my mouth. The way he tasted, completely and utterly euphoric, total sweetness. And unlike the smell which, although being too sweet was becoming less and less noticeable, was not overpowering.

I start moving my hands down my chest as I think of Edward, I rub each muscle pretending my hands were his – by now getting clean is only a by-product of the shower. I move my hand further down and further again, past my navel and by now my member is completely hard by the memory of just a kiss.

I wrap my hand around my now harden member and slowly start to pump, again pretending my hand is his – that he is standing behind me, also completely naked, pressing his prefect body against mine. Him holding onto my member and starting to pump, increasing speed and rhythm then slowing down and repeating that pattern over and over. Rubbing his hand over the tip of my head I throw my head back and moan as I release into his hand. I take some haggard breaths before turn around to look at him and all of glory to only be reminded by his absence that I was alone.

"Fuck me." Do I have some imaginations or what; that was the best orgasm I have ever had and that was only pretend, imagine the real thing – someday I hope I don't have to imagine.

Eventually I get myself clean, after washing away the product of my little lone encounter. I grab the towel that was hanging over the edge of the bath tub and rub it through my hair so my hair isn't too wet then I wrap the towel around my waist and walk into the large perfect square of the bedroom, _my bedroom. _

The bedroom is massive, in the centre of the bedroom against the main wall is a giant omega king sized bed and on either side is, what I can only guess be, an African based design of bed-side cabinets. I walk over to the bed and sit on the edge, look around.

My eyes drag over the rest of the bedroom, the door in which I just came through and on either side of that door stood a giant wardrobe, I reluctantly push myself off the bed and walk to the wardrobe on the right, open it and expect nothing but air. How wrong could I of been, cloths wall to wall, someone must have really went one hundred and ten percent on this place.

_Alice._

I look the wardrobe in hopes of finding something comfortable to sit in amongst the masses of designer clothes that probably cost more than my old house back in LaPush. Eventually I find a pair of plain boxers with a label I can't quite pronounce.

These vampires don't do anything half-hearted. HA, half-hearted – I crack myself up sometimes.

I drop the towel from my waist and quickly pull up the tight boxers that fit snugly and perfectly, how did she know my size – she's _too_ good.

I walk back to the bed and sit back on the edge before throwing myself backwards so my head rest upon one of the countless pillows that one person could not possibly need. I get comfortable on a bed that was so big and fluffy that it would be impossible to not get comfortable in.

I role over a little so I can see out the only window in the room, a huge window that on the other side was a massive tree that although made it impossible to see anything but the tree and some shrubs, it did not disrupt the view from the window.

I pull the blanket over myself and feel that the blanket is becoming very heavy along with my eyelids.

I have had a long day; maybe a little nap wouldn't do any damage.

-

Only second after closing my eyes I can feel the heat from the sliver of sun that manages to creep through the window.

How long have I been asleep?

I role over and stretch out and hear all my bones crack and move, but as I role over I hear something – I think I have rolled onto something.

I sit up and look to see that I have rolled onto a piece of paper with some scrip and beautiful writing on it.

_Jacob, I came back to check up on you and saw that you were asleep. I did not wish to disturb you therefore I let you rest. When you wake up and feel yourself being hungry, make your way up to the main house. Yours, Edward._

I looked around the room, somewhat expecting Edward to be in the room somewhere. Nowhere, seems I'm just a wee bit crazy.

I sit up off the bed and walk through the door that leads to the main living area which also has a kitchen built onto it – all opened plan. I walk over to the kitchen and open the small fridge to look in for a snack – surely I wouldn't have to go up to the main house every time I wanted something to eat. As I look in I see another piece of paper, which reads

_Jacob, what did I say – the main house. We have not had the time to stock up on all your dietary requirements. Yours, Edward. _

God, they're always two steps ahead, every question is answered before I have time to ask anyone – somewhat creepy if you ask me.

I shut the door of the fridge maybe too hard, by accident of course and go back into the bedroom and to the massive wardrobe that has eaten up many designer shops. I fish through one in order to find something that seems acceptable – in the end I find a pair of pale blue washed out jeans, with a deep blue v-neck t-shirt that seems a little too 'v-necky' if you ask me, but no one has ever asked me about fashion so what do I know.

I make my way out of the house and towards the Cullen's main house, and now that I am fully healed I should get there in a fraction of the time.

I dart through the forest and make it to the edge of the river within a second or two, and throw myself across the river hopeful to make it all the way so I don't get the nice cloths all wet. That would probably not make a very good impression, getting the expensive cloth wet before their an hour old.

Finally on the other side of the river I slowly and hesitantly make my way up to the Cullen's back patio doors, and open the doors slowly again.

"Hello?" I ask quietly, I don't know why I asked quietly I knew they would hear me no matter how softly I spoke. I guess I'm just nervous; this is the first time I have been in the Cullen house without any back up from Bella, Renesmee or my father.

"Hello my dear, Edward will be with you in a minute, please come, sit – make yourself comfortable." The mother, Esme, spoke; she was a nice woman – someone anyone could warm to easily. I went over to the sofa where she was sitting reading a book that any human would have found to be too heavy to lift due to its large size, and sat carefully on the other side of the sofa.

The silence began to grow and grow, and I must have been the only one of the two of us to find it somewhat eerie as she kept reading the book, turning the pages every ten seconds or so, surely she wasn't reading the book that fast.

"Hello, Jacob" a voice sounded from the direction of the stairs and there was no doubting who that voice belonged to, Edward. "Are you hungry?" he asked in a way that made it sound sexy, imagine someone making 'are you hungry' sound sexy. Did he always speak like that or was he just teasing me.

But now that I think about it, yeah – I actually was hungry, the last time I ate was before my father appeared and that was almost a full day ago – I think, "Yeah, I am actually" I replied while rubbing the back of my head shyly.

"Come on then, let's get you something to eat." With that he walked down the stairs and through a door that would lead to the hallway and not to the kitchen, I followed – my curiosity getting the better of me.

"Where are we going, I know I haven't lived here long, but I didn't think this was the way to the kitchen." I said to the back of his head because he kept walking down the hall before stopping at the front door.

"We're going out for something to eat, we don't have much human food left – sorry, but I can take you anywhere you would like to go, so what are you in the mood for?" he licked his lips after saying that for what I could of guessed being no apparent reason, but I couldn't help but think back to my little shower scene earlier on and what it would be like if it were real.

"Shower scene?" he asked me with a puzzled expression on his face. Shit, he can read my mind can't he, but before I could let him read any further I thought about all the different foods I would like right about now, before I turn an even redder colour.

"It's nothing, anyway I think I am in the mood for something covered in BBQ sauce, beef probably – a big rack of BBQ beef" I think I forgot all about Edward and our surrounds for a second, too busy dribbling over some beef – wouldn't be the first time either; god, where did that thought come from.

"Alright then, let's go, get in the car" he said with what I could only guess be a muffled laughter.

"But I have no money, how am I supposed to pay for anything."

"Jacob, your one of us now – or somewhat one of us, money is no longer a problem for you."

"Oh" that's nice, like really nice. I've never been poor, but I have never had the opportunity to be so passé about money. It might be nice to be able to afford a little luxury, maybe one day I will have enough money to get my father something, buy him some luxuries that he deserves – maybe I will go back to school and get a job.

He opens the front door and holds it open for me.

_Always the gentlemen aren't we Edward._

"Only when dealing with a proper lady; ma'am." He retorted with an easy laugh that made me stare at him before laughing along.

I walked out of the house and down the small path that leads directly to his car. Not sure whether to get in straight away or wait for him, but before I have any longer to be even more indecisive he is already there opening the door for me.

I give him a sceptical look before getting in the car and putting on my seat belt. And just as I look at the driver's seat he is already sitting there with his seat belt on. God he's fast.

"So, where we going chauffeur?" I say to him.

"Well you want BBQ beef, I know of a small place in Port Angeles – if you can wait a stand a little drive."

"How long is a _little drive_" I say to him, raising an eyebrow – I remember Bella mentioning something about how Edward was a bit of manic behind the wheel, but it's not like I always stay within the parameters of the speed limit.

"If you don't complain about me driving we will get there in about thirty minutes, is that fast enough?"

_Damn that is pretty fast_.

"Yeah, I think that is fast enough" I say to him and he starts the car with a smug look upon his face.

As we pull out of the drive way I can feel the force of the car as it throws me into the seat, damn he is going fast.

The silence between us, although a somewhat comfortable one, is starting to get a bit boring – so I lean forward and turn on the radio and fiddle with the tuning until I find a station that I like.

"Please help yourself, no need to ask or anything" he says in mock outrage and sarcasm.

"May I turn on the radio, _please?_" I ask him with big puppy dog eyes like a child really wanting their mother to buy them a new toy.

"Hmmm" he sounds as he scratches his head like he really has to think about whether or not to deny me.

"Oh shut up, I'm finding a song." I say to him and he just smirks at that before returning both hands to the wheel.

I keep going through the different radio station before I finally find a song I like, but I quickly change the station before Edward gets a read off of my thought.

"I thought you liked that song" he says to me with a big smile on his face – damn he heard, "what's wrong can't admit to liking a little Britney Spears, hmmm – and here's to think you where more of a Beyonce fan."

"Shut up" it's the best come back I had because to be honest I did like Beyonce and Britney – so what its good music – right?

With that he erupts into laughter, "and how no one knew you were gay before now is beyond me."

"Shut up you" I try and shout at him but my embarrassment comes through and it just sounds pathetic, so I just cross my arms in a huff after turn the radio off altogether.

He just laugh silently to himself, before I see his hands move subtly over the steering wheel and the radio kicks back in with Britney Spears.

I just look at him, slightly shocked, "You're the one who turned it off" is the only thing he said to me before moving his hands back to the proper places on the wheel and plastering a crooked one sided smile on his face that would make any model envious.

I start laughing at the whole situation that past, he makes fun of me for liking _good_ music like Britney then he goes and turns it on himself.

"So what else do you like then, apart from the _obvious_?" he asks.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well what do you like, favourite colour, favourite movie, favourite food – whatever? I want to know more about you, what makes Jacob Black tick.

"Err I dunno?" I say sounding like a complete idiot.

_Where do I start?_

"Let's start with the basics, what's your favourite colour?"

"Hmmm, yellow!"

"Yellow, why yellow?" he asked in return with genuine interest rolling off of his tone.

"Yellow is sunny and happy, yellow can just make you smile."

"Fair enough." He replied, "so how about your favourite animal?"

The questions went on and on like that until we pulled up in front of the restaurant, him asking me small and unimportant questions that made up my life. And although my answers were pretty basic and not very exciting he seemed completely engrossed by them.

And as weird as it sounds, it was nice. Does it always feel like this for every other imprint – do they enjoy making their _mate _happy even if just meant answering a few meaningless questions.

It made me feel happy and complete.


	6. Hide the Crosses and Holy Water

**Jacob POV**

Twenty five minutes later, twenty five bloody minutes, god he really is fast. He pulls up in front of an expensive looking restaurant that by the looks of it – we won't get in, dress codes and teenagers.

Teenagers? HA – a seventy plus year old vampire next to me and I'm a werewolf with the build of a twenty four year old.

"Are you happy to eat here?" he turns and asked me with a genuine interest, like if I were to say no he would find somewhere else for me.

"Here looks fine, but are we dressed alright for it – it looks kind of fancy for me." I say looking back at him, only talking about myself – knowing that he would get in no problem, looking like a damn model.

"You look fine to me, but if you want to a jacket or something I am sure there are one or two jackets in the trunk." With that he gets out the car and goes around to the back of the car and lift the trunk lid.

_God, so I have to open my own door now!_

I think, knowing he will hear me. But as I go to open the door – the second before I reach for the handle the door opens and Edward is standing there looking absolutely perfect – he is wearing tight fitting dark grey jeans and a bright emerald t-shirt the hugs every muscle and curve in his torso, and over the emerald shirt he is wearing a pale grey suit jacket which looks amazing and extremely expensive. Does he know style or what – the way he wears the jacket completely dresses up the entire outfit, making him look as if he going to an awards night to accept and award for best dressed or something.

"Where _are _my manners?" he says with a playfully sarcastic tone. I swing my legs around and get out of the car completely un-lady like. "Here, wear this – it will, how did you put it, _dress up the entire outfit_" he said mocking my thoughts while giving me my own suit jacket.

I hold the jacket out at arm's length to give it a quick once over, it is a similar style to Edwards only this one has one less button and is completely black, except for the two buttons being a sapphire blue that matches the v-neck t-shirt almost perfectly. I quickly throw it over my shoulders and push my arms into it.

"Truly handsome." Edward says as he takes a step back in mock admiration. "You think it is mock admiration? Jacob, can you see yourself – you are extremely attractive and I sincerely mean that."

Wow, no one has ever really told me that before. I can feel myself going completely scarlet with embarrassment – who would have thought you could get embarrassed by someone calling you good looking.

"Come on, let's not waste anymore time standing outside, let's go in." I say to him to distract him from my little embarrassment flare up.

We walk toward the front of the restaurant with a name in French that I can't even attempt to pronounce, and as we approach a doorman from the inside opens the door awaiting our arrival.

"Good evening" the man says in a monotone voice, he _obviously_ loves his job.

"Good evening" Edward replies in a similar tone but still being polite.

We walk past the doorman and through a small corridor until we come to a sign that states that we must wait to be seated, and within seconds a petite girl flies towards us out of nowhere.

"Hello, table for two" the small girl asks, she has the frame of Alice but nowhere near the beauty, she has dirty blonde hair that has been put up into a clumsy bun and thick rimmed glasses. Amongst humans she could be very pretty, but I've been living in the supernatural world for too long to see her being anything other than human. And maybe the fact I might now actually dance at the other end of the ballroom now too.

I start to blush at my own little thoughts before I realise that no one has answered the girl but before I get a chance to,

"Yes that would lovely, thank you" Edward said to the girl, the girl turns and starts to walk further down the narrow hall.

As I look around the narrow hallway, the walls are a deep red with a soft maroon under coat. And on the walls there were tasteful pictures and art work that, although don't match each other in the slightest, all seems to fit quite well of the feeling of the overall restaurant.

The small girl leads us to the end of the small corridor where it opens up in to a much larger room with a large plastic tree in the middle – if it were real I would have been able to smell it. Each table was quite far apart, like if they were to push all the tables closer together they could double the amount of tables in the place. She leads us around the plastic tree that would touch the roof if it were not for the large crystal chandelier blocking its access.

She motions for us to sit down and before I get chance to move my seat to sit down, Edward is already there pulling the seat out for me with a little wink.

_Smooth Edward, real smooth. _

I joke to him and can see by his crooked smile that he understands. And what makes it even funnier was the girl's reaction. Her jaw almost dropped and hit the floor when she saw the way Edward moved my seat.

"Would you like anything to drink?" the girl managed to spit out after finally lifting her jaw back into the proper position.

"Could I just have a coke, please" I ask her with a small contained laugh, as she flips out her small note book to write it down.

_Come on, it's just one coke – do you really need to write it down._

I can hear Edwards muffled laugh, "I will have the same please" he says to her and she goes back to writing it down in her oh-so important note book.

With that she vanishes around the corner to the bar or something, I begin to forget her already – my vision being completely preoccupied by Edward.

"She thought we were brothers" Edwards says with a soft smile, "but I just wanted to clear things up without being rude, so I thought I would treat you like a _lady_" he laughs again, but I just look at him.

_Great I'm already the chick in this relationship._

"Jacob, I meant no offence – I was only kidding."

"It's alright, it was funny – really. I'm just not used to be treated like...like...well, the way you treat me. I'm a little more used to being dependant on myself." I say to him with a reinsuring smile in hopes to comfort him.

I may be alright with the whole imprinting on a guy thing, but the rest of the world and I have never really seen eye to eye, and I don't really want people judging me on that.

"Jacob, your too concerned with what other people think about you" he says after reading what I've thought again, "if you want to know what people think about you, about us...them over there," he point over to the table in the corner where an elderly couple are sitting, "they think we make an _adorable _couple, and them over there think that we can't possibly be a couple because we're too hot, and they're thinking about asking for our numbers." He says, directing my attention to the table on the other side of the room with two twenty something girls sitting at it.

But just as I was going to say something back, _miss small and note-pad_ comes with our drinks and places them on the table,

"Are you ready to order, or would you like some more time to look at our menu?"

_Geez, I've not even looked at the menu – do you think they have anything BBQ-y_

"May I have the rack of the BBQ ribs, please" Edwards says. He must know that's on the menu so I'll just get the same.

"I'll just have the same please"

"Sure thing, is that all"

I look at Edward to see if he wants anything else, before I remember he doesn't actually eat anything, why is he getting all this food then.

"Yes, that would be all thank you" he says to the small woman as she writes everything down before turning her back on us to leave. But just as she leaves a get a real craving for some garlic bread as well.

"Wait, sorry, but could we have some garlic bread as well – please" I say to her as she stand a few steps away from the table.

"Sure no problem" she say as she writes it down and flicks the stray strands of hair from her face. With that she disappears around the corner again to the same place where she got the drinks from.

"Why are you ordering food?" I ask Edward, quietly enough so no one else hears and thinks I'm a total wacko.

"It would look quite strange wouldn't it, if you were the only one eating out of the two of us. And beside you have not eaten a proper meal in a wee while; I expect when the food comes you will be able to eat all of the food, _even the garlic bread._" He said that last part under his breath, as if I were not supposed to hear, or like he was talking behind the garlic bread's back.

It's just garlic bread – awww right, _garlic _bread.

He starts to laugh at something.

"What you laughing at?" I ask him.

"You, the stereotypical view that vampires can be killed by garlic – come on Jacob, I expected more from you. After all you have met your fair share of vampires and out of them all, how many fairytales that concern us is actually true?"

I start to go slight red from my silly assumption, "Wait, why don't you like garlic bread then?" I ask; god we're talking about garlic bread as if it's a person. What has the world come to that garlic bread is no longer our BFFL.

"Have you smelt it lately? It smells rancid, and the smell stays forever and a day – its smells like someone's been chewing of a nasty foot or something."

"It doesn't smell that bad? Does it."

"Maybe to someone who isn't a vampire, that's probably why the rumour came about that it kills us. Because we would rather just not have to deal with it – the nasty little thing."

I started to laugh at him, I have never seen him so built up about something so insignificant before, and "Well I'm still going to eat it, I still like and it smells pretty damn fine to me" I say to him with a wide eyed smile.

With that said and done, the small girl comes back with a mass of food – for such a little person she can sure carry a load of plate. She sets it all down in front of us and put the garlic bread in beside Edward's plate and by the look on his face I can't help but laugh out loud, where I was met by strange looks from the waitress.

"Thank you" Edward says to the waitress as he still looks at the garlic bread as he might kill it for offending him so badly.

As the woman leaves still looking at us like a pair of complete weirdoes, I reach over and grab a piece of the bread and shove it in my mouth in one bite very un-gentlemanly like. After a few seconds of hard and solid chewing I think Edward deserves to see what _almost eaten _garlic bread looks like – so I smile at him and as I do so bits of the half chewed bread overflows my mouth and can be seen. I finish of chewing it and swallow.

But looking at Edward he is just sitting there, I thought he might be disgusted but see the funny side of it – but he is just sitting there like a mother ignoring their badly behaved child.

He pulls the knife and fork from the red silk napkin and flicks the napkin out so it is all unfold. He leans over the table and licks the napkin before rubbing it against my cheek.

"There we go, all clean" he sits back with a big smile on his face. And I just look at him shocked.

_You did not just do that!_

"Oh yes, yes I did" he says again before erupting into a fit of laughter himself – wow his laugh is amazing, it's like a heavy bell mixed with the softest of piano melodies. It's just one of those laughs that you just have to laugh along with – completely infectious.

So I couldn't help but laugh along, I'm not even sure why I was laughing, but I couldn't stop, it was like one of those times when you know you're not supposed to laugh so end up laughing harder.

Eventually we stopped laughing, just for everyone else to stop staring at us. No wonder they didn't want teenagers in here – they're a menace.

I smile at Edward who returns the smile before pushing my plate closer to me.

I look down at the food and smell it – the smell, god it's amazing, I have been waiting for this for ages. So without a second thought or consideration for any type of manners I pick up the entire stack of BBQ ribs and go to town on them. Biting and gnawing at the thing for dear life.

Just as I put the carcase down on my plate I look to Edward who is looking at me in complete shock, then he laughs a little to himself before swapping our plates so I have a new piece of meat to devourer.

"You don't waste your time now do you, Jacob"

"Shut up, I'm hungry." I manage to spit out before the second lot of meat meets my mouth. I work my magic on these ribs the same as the first, and before long the second lot of ribs are nothing but bone on my plate. "Wow, that was really good" I say with a big smile, it really was good food.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Are you finished or would you like to see the dessert menu?"

I make a mock look of outrage, "dessert menu, how dare you – I am watching my figure, or haven't you noticed?"

"So I'll take that as a no then."

"Yeah, that's a no." I say back to him with a content grin on my face.

"Then why don't you go to the toilet to clean up and I'll get the bill, you've got a little BBQ sauce on your face." He says with a smirk as I stand up and make my way to the toilet.

When I get to the toilet it is just as nice as the rest of the restaurant, all cream and ivory with large painting and mirrors to balance each other out. I go the sinks and turn on the cold tap before I splash some water over my face and wash myself clean. When Edward said I had a little BBQ sauce on my face that was a bit of an understatement, I had BBQ everywhere even on my forehead.

I dry my face off with a few paper towels from the dispenser and finally leave the toilet.

I walk back through to the main room of the restaurants and I see Edward sitting at the table but there is one of the twenty something girls he motioned to early talking to him. I look over at him and he gives me this look that I can just understand as, 'I didn't want to be rude.'

_Always the gentleman, Edward. _

I look back at him with a wink and a devilish smile on my face, I had a wee plan. He looks back at me as winks to show he understands and he's going to go along with it – even if I did stink of garlic bread.

I walk over to him and stand next to the twenty something girl, but on the side that was closet to Edward, "Is everything alright?"

"Yep, the bill is paid for" Edward says back to me, before standing himself and motioning for me to look at this girl standing with us, "this is Nicky, she was just telling me that she has the car as I do, but only in black."

"Hello." I say to her, rather bluntly and cold.

"Oh hi" she replies back all too happily as if she couldn't take a hint.

"Well we best be on our way, it was a pleasure meeting you Nicky." Edward says to her as she smiles back at him while she bats her eyelashes.

_Liar. It wasn't a pleasure at all._

He looks at me and tries to hide his smile all be it unsuccessfully.

"It was nice meeting you too, Edward – oh and by the way here's a copy of my number just in case you find yourself being a wee bit lonely in the future." Oh this Nicky character has either got one major set of balls or she is really dim.

"Thank you, but I doubt that will be anytime soon." He says to her and the smile that was permanently plastered on the girls face just fell right off, "you ready to go _love_." He says looking at me as he grabs the suit jacket he gave me to borrow from behind the chair I was sitting on.

"Sure thing." I say to him but I can't help but look out the corner of my eye at the girl who almost choking on thin air – serves her right. But I think we could push this one further. I turn to Edward, "thank you for the diner, it was lovely." And I did mean that, it was lovely, and he was too nice to pay for it.

_Could you do me one more wee favour though, let's send this girl into a coma – kiss me._

I thought directly to him in hopes he would find it fun to mess with her – but I was selfish enough to want the kiss for myself more than for her, but I was too chicken to ask.

He moved his body so it was more in line with mine but still standing next to me, "No problem, it was a _true _pleasure treating you to diner."

With that he leans in and pushes his lips to mine. All insecurities I felt early were gone; I no longer cared what the world thought about me, about us. When I was like this with Edward a war could be going on and I couldn't care.

His lips are balanced so delicately on mine yet all the passion and force from out first kiss is still there. All the want, all the desire, all the lust – it was still there, but the kiss was different, not bad just sweeter and more romantic. And it took me by surprise to see how much I liked this side of Edward and even myself – I could get used to being a _little_ more romantic. BUT just a little.

He pulls back from the kiss, and only then do I realise that we're still in a restaurant full of other people, and I start turning all sorts of red.

I take the suit jacket from Edward and throw it on, and make my way out of the restaurant with Edward by my side but not before I catch one last look at the oh so gorgeous _Nicky. _And what a last look, she looks like she just saw the sun explode, wide eyed and horror struck.

We walk back out through the small corridor that we came through and are met by _miss small-and-notepad _and she is sporting the same face as Nicky. She must have seen our little performance as well, I hurry my pace before I end up laughing again at their face, and I can at least wait until I'm out of view before I laugh at them.

When we get outside I start to laugh and Edward just stands back and smiles. "That was funny, don't you think, we should do that more often." I say to him then I realise what I just said and start my little display of red again.

"I couldn't agree more" he says as he walks over to me with a look in his eye I haven't seen before. He's looking at me like I was looking at BBQ ribs, but it looks like he doesn't want to eat me – does it.

He walks right into me and forces my back against the car, before he lifts his head to my ear so our cheeks are touching and my heart is racing extremely face to the point where it no longer beats but is more a gentle hum.

"We _should_ do that more often" he whispers in my ear with a deep musky voice filled to the rim with sex.

He pulls his head back from my ear but not until he pushes his lips back onto mine and I can't help but moan into the kiss. The coolness of his lips meeting with mine is euphoric, my head is spinning and I begin to lose control as I can feel my hand moving up and grabbing a handful of his hair and wrapping my fingers in the perfect mess of hair. He moves one of his hands up and immerses it in my own hair and he begins to molest the back of my head with one hand, while the other moves its way down and pushed itself past my waist band of my trousers and he grabs a handful of my ass.

I can't help but be taken by surprise by his forwardness and without really meaning to I moan into his mouth before pulling back to look into his eyes, and although the look of pure desire is still there, I can see that he also understand that this might be moving too fast for me. So I rest my forehead on his and exhale one long and contented breath.

I hear him laugh, so I pull back and look at him like he is mental.

"Your breath, it sticks of garlic bread."

I laugh with him then playfully push him off me, "Come on, we better be getting back soon – I have school in the morning – oh joy"

He laughs at that before removing himself from on top of me completely and moves around to his side of the car, and as to be expected by the time I get in the car he is already there.

As we he starts to drive the questions about Jacob Black started again, all the way home he questioned me more and more about the little things that seemed so unimportant until he brought them to my attention.

I even managed to get a few of my own questions in there, and although his tastes were different they never seemed to contrast. The seemed to fit together – like two ends of the same puzzle.

---

--_-_

**Thank you all again for you lovely and wonderful comments. And once again comments and constructive criticisms are happily welcomed. **

**Thank you. **_X_


End file.
